dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Faereth
The Faerin (Opulenos faeresi) is a bipedal animal native to Planet Cooler 012 (formerly Planet Faeri). While they populate the entirety of their homeworld, Faereth also populate much of the known universe, having outposts across dozens of worlds. They are the most wealthy race in the universe, and supply money for all of the expenses. While Faereth are omnivores, almost all of the food they eat is technically synthetic, as their race's technological advancements have done away with the necessity to hunt or gather food in the wild. History Origins Faereth appeared early in the galactic cycle, at the time of 400,000 Before Age. Their species was fast-evolving, meaning they were almost completely sentient in a few thousand years. By the time of the Planet Trade Organization, this species had already been space-faring for centuries. In fact, the race had already conquered many planets on its own. Simply having fewer numbers and less strength than the Planet Trade Organization made them yield and eventually support the new regime. Intergalactic Usage Faereth are not especially uncommon. Being a space-faring species, they have spread to many solar systems. Their specialty is generally in politics or business, though by the last count, there were several thousand in armor in the Planet Trade Organization's legions. Faereth, however, have an affinity toward power, and many are either wealthy or influential. For the planets in the Planet Trade Organization, Faereth represent a proportionally high 64% of all council and gubernatorial seats. Their war chests are greater than even , and they finance a great deal of the empire. As for fighters, they generally do not need to provide themselves as such, instead choosing to payout the empire instead of serving it. There are several exceptions, but their reasons are numerous. It is considered an honor to rise to military prominence, so several thousand Faereth have taken to that. For those few families who have either squandered their ancestors' riches or never had money to begin with, they had no choice. Guva, the most well-known, and amongst the most prominent of his species (or, even for his species) was only put into the military because his family had shamed their ancestors by spending all of their wealth before he was born. This was a little known fact he never shared with anyone. Faereth were favored to take over the galaxy after the Planet Trade Organization's collapse, as many of them continued to hold vast wealth and resources at their disposal. Habitat Primitive Faereth lived around volcanoes on their homeworld. As the species evolved, they began harnessing the power of such volcanoes and built vast cities of skyscrapers over them. By the 2000 Before Age, their entire planet had become decorated with cities, and there was less than 1% free land remaining. Many Faereth live in such cities, and the wealthiest among them can own several skyscrapers, or even an entire city on their own. Since almost all buildings and cities are owned on the planet, on the rare chance that land is sold, it will command an exorbitant price. It is also seen as a sign of power (which should command respect) if a Faerin owns land on their home planet. For those who live off-planet, it is common for them to own an entire outpost on their own, living in the tallest, most luxurious building on it. Such Faerin are usually merchants or traders, and will often travel between planets to work and gather more money. The richest merchants may own outposts on several planets and live amongst them as they travel. Many Faerin are also governors in Cooler's empire, and they live on their outpost planets at all time. While rare, a few governors own land elsewhere, and may visit those places occasionally. Physiology Appearance Faereth are purple-skinned, tall creatures. While they usually have purple or grey eyes, red, orange and blue eyes have been observed in a small number of the species. They are bipedal. They can be lanky and are noted for their long fingers. They are not inclined for brute strength usually, but they can grow quite large, muscularly, if need be. They cannot breathe out of their noses, but they can taste from them. Faereth have two hearts. Lifestyle Young Faereth are born in pairs (rarely are they born as quadruplets or higher). Children are raised by both their mother and father, though much of their time is spent being educated by trained instructors who teach the children about the art of politics and administration. It is rare for parents to have more than one group of children, unless their children die. This is mainly because all of their wealth is split equally amongst their children, so the more children they have, the less wealth is transfered to each child. Children will get equal shares of their parents' things, regardless of gender. Once Faereth reach about the age of 20, they are expected to leave their family. At that time, they will either become a merchant or go into the Planet Trade Organization. If they are wealthy enough, they can buy their way out of having to be in the army. Almost all females do this, and the majority of males also do. Faereth will not grow any hair until they reach sexual maturity. Thus, it is seen as a sign of immaturity to be hairless. Those who have hair and shave it are seen as childish and immature. Behavior Faereth are an incredibly developed species. Being so old, they were given an easy head start to most other species in terms of evolutionary mental traits. Being quick-witted and well-spoken are prized traits passed down from families for thousands, if not tens of thousands of years. As such, these creatures are highly sophisticated, elegant, and often vain. However, they can be low and treacherous, but such things are viewed as dishonorable, so many who are, are that way in secret or in back-alleys where no one can see. Faerin culture has preserved the mentality that power is the most honorable thing one can attain, so that is why many, if not all Faereth attempt to go into politics. Remarkable for Faereth is a persistent mental disability affecting almost 40% of the complete population called Terril's Disease. This disease makes it hard, or almost impossible for the creatures it affects to visually and mentally process multiple things quickly. This means, in Guva's example (as he suffers from it), he is physically unable to battle two enemies at once, even if they are weaker than him. Faereth are surprisingly superstitious, and while the worship of native deities was lessened after Cooler annexed the species, modern Faereth still worship a variety of gods, including the Mehyr Vehki. Reproduction Faereth don't have any mating ritual. Money is the key factor involved in finding a mate. Those with more money are seen as more desirable. As Faereth aren't very emotional beings, instead focusing their lives on building up their wealth and legacies, mates are just another business maneuver for them. While some Faereth do become mates based on love and emotional connection, it is uncommon. Faereth have no mating season, though most mate at the end of fall, just as the economic year ends, as it is the only time that many hard-working Faereth have time to do such. For some Faereth who are not busy year-round, particularly those who are in the Planet Trade Organization, they may have recreational sex with their mate all year long. The Faerin gestation period is about 9 months, and as mentioned before, they are always born in pairs. Both parents are expected to raise their young, as Faerin culture dictates that the legacy of one is remembered through their bloodline. So it is seen as a high priority for parents to raise their children right, so their legacy can continue. Homosexual behavior is documented in Faerin culture, though it is seen as a taboo. Many cities have outlawed such behavior as well. Because of this, only around 3% of males and 3% of females engage in such behavior, and less than 1% of either gender is publically mated to a member of the same gender. Diet and feeding Faereth used to hunt animals back when they were a primitive species. Once they became more civilized and advanced their technological capabilities, they were able to create synthetic food. This was particularly useful for allowing the Faereth to industrialize the entire planet, as they could destroy the species they once hunted to make room for their cities without fear of going hungry. Most Faereth eat synthetic shakes, though some (particularly merchants) do dabble in foreign foods as well. It is mostly a cultural tradition to eat artificial food, and those born off-planet aren't as likely to follow that tradition. Longevity and mortality Faerin males live for an average of 210 Earth years. Females tend to live slightly longer, at 215 to 220 years. Most stay in their prime until 180 years of age, wherein their last 30 to 40 years begin the degenerating aging process. It is rare for a Faerin to die of starvation or thirst, though they can only last about 3 days without food, and a week without water. The mortality rate for children is exceptionally low. For those born on Planet Faeri, the mortality rate is 2%. For those born off-planet, it is only 4%. Additionally, over 80% of the race lives until past 200 years of age, with over 60% of the Planet Trade Organization members living over 200 years as well. Faeri soldiers have a very low mortality rate in the field of battle at only 4%. However, there are very few Faeri soldiers, so this may explain why their mortality rate in the PTO is so low. Technology Faereth were instrumental for the early development of most advanced technology. They created the earliest space-traveling ships, and were even able to create various levels of hyperdrives (which were still used in the Planet Trade Organization up to its disbanding). Their planet was slowly replaced with huge and vast cities, with their power-system mostly being nuclear-based. They also had a variety of energy weapons which were quite powerful, but ultimately made obsolete by powerful individuals who could harness ki. Category:KidVegeta Category:Races Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Species